Simpcest by Fluffy
by komodor
Summary: This is my first attempt for a comic in written form, originally made by Fluffy. You can find it on the internet. contains both of them. Rated M for sex.
1. Simpcest

**Simpcest**

 **Author notes:** This is only an experiment, a porn comic in written form without pictures. I chose Simpcest, because I really like that comic, it's old not obsolete. Still very hot. I recommend you to check it out. I don't own any characters from The Simpsons nor the comic that belongs to Fluffy and I am not making any money from it. Although I did not plan to make the second one you wanted it. If something is in the bracket like this: () it means the character is not speaking but thinking. Don't bother with grammar correction, It's written exactly like that in the comic. Enjoy all the 25+12 pages that are all over the internet. (the internet is for porn)

Page: 1

Simpcest

Marge: Ohh! Bart what a nice big snuggler you have

art and story presented by.. **FLUFFY SKUNKWERKS**

Page: 2

Bart: ZZZZZZZ

Marge: Rise and shine sweety,, time to get up and.. oohhhh my I see **your** up already!

Marge: **Would you look at the size of that thing!**

Marge: **BARTY! Wakey Wakey eggs and baykee!**

Bart: ~snore~ WHAA?

Bart: morning mom, is it time to go to school?

Marge: No..not really

Marge: I thouht I would keep you home today and... **you know**

Marge: Make it our own little day today..a... **snuggling** day..what do ya think honey?

Bart: HMMmm..I like the way you think little lady!

Page: 3

Bart: we need to start right **now** tho Mom look at this thing !

Marge: MMM. I can see that..I'd love to start early

Bart: Why dont you go ahead and take off your dress and hop in with me?

Marge: HMMMmm?.. Okay! **Anything** for my special "little" guy!

Page: 4

Marge: This is gonna be soo much **fun!**

 **Bart: mom,** has dad left for work yet? cuz I'm not sure we should be...

Marge: Should be WHAT?

Bart: **Ho! HO!** Never fuckin MIND!

Marge: **M M M M:)**

Bart: UHH damn your so hot **MOM!**

Marge: **MMFFFF**

Bart: **uhhhgg! shit MOM! thats feels awesome**

Marge: ****GASP****

Marge: Oh **Bart**! I'm so turned on! I want you **inside** me!

Bart: Go ahead and jump on **mom** its a free country!

Marge: I've been dreaming of this for **days**!

Page: 5

Bart: thats great Mom.. but listen you have to be real quite okay.. I know how loud you ge...

Bart: **mppffff!**

Marge: I am gonna snuggle you till your ears bleed!

 **GLURCH**

Bart: ooooo.. **moommm**..what was I saying..

Marge: **nnnggghhh**

ohhhhh! Yeesss!

ooohhh BARTT!

uh uh uh!

Lisa: zzz,,**HUH**

OHH

AHH!

MMMMMM!

YES!YES!YES

OMIGOD!

AHHHHHH!

AHHH UH!UH!

Lisa: **WTF!** Whats with all the racket!?..and **what** is Mom **doing** in there with Bart?

Page: 6

Lisa: **I** should check and see if **Mom** is okay..

Lisa: This could be serious! Sound like shes snuggling with dad..but why Bart's room?

Marge: AAHHHOOOWW **YESSSS!** UHHHHHH! **SHHHIIITT!** UH UH UH UH!

Marge: OH! FUCK!...your soooo DEEP inside me..OHOH!

Marge: **OHHHH!** God I love your thick **cock!**

*creeek*

Lisa: OH...MY...GOD!

Marge: Oh **YES!** OHMYGOD! OH **OH** UHHH! HOahBARRTTYY..

Page: 7

 **eerrrk**

Lisa: omigod! **omigod!** omigod! I **cant** believe It! **no**..cant be! I'm **dreaming**!

Marge: OHH OHH! **DON'T STOP** FUCK ME! SHIT! oH **BAAARRTTT!** NNNGGGYYYEESSS!

Lisa: **oKAY..** I'm not dreaming..Damn! what should I do?

Marge: OH FUCK..UHHH! I'M CUMMING! IM **REALLY** CUMMINg!

Lisa: I mean It sounds like Mom is really enjoying herself...ALOT!

*sniff*

*sniff*

Lisa: Still.. I had better stay and watch by the door for Dad. If he sees this where all dead!

Hugo: **snarl**

Page: 8

Lisa: Ohmy..Bart, you really know how to push mom's buttons

Lisa: I bet Mom feels soo good..mmm ^_^ with that big thing inside of her

Marge: HUH! **FUCK** YOUR BIG!..GAWD I **LOVE** IT!

Bart: OH MOM! Your pussy feels so tight! I can barley fuck you!

Lisa: I think I'll just get **more** comfortable while I watch

Page: 9

Marge: OH Bart! I could do this all day!

Bart: sounds like a plan MAN! Mwahhahah

Lisa: OHHH! this is turning me on way too much.. **MMM:)** uhhh! ^_^

Bart: **OHH!**

Marge: **OOOO..YESSSS!**

Bart: **Hoo Baby!** you really brought your **"A" game today MOM!**

 **Marge: SHUh..sh,sh,shut uhhh!**

 **Marge: UHHH!** **shut** **your mouthHnNNGG! OHHHH..you little BART!** **Shit** **!UHUHUH!**

 **Page: 10**

 **Lisa: mmmm..**

 **Lisa: OH YES!**

 **Lisa: AH! AH! AH!**

 **Marge:OH BART! Dont slow DOWN!. no, no.. dont stop!**

 **Bart: I cant help it mom..I** 'm gonna cum!

Marge: OH NO YOU DONT YOUNG MAN!

Marge: HOLD IT IN sweety! HOLD IT IN!

Page: 11

Lisa: ***uhuh***

+swipe+

Lisa: **HUGO!**

Hugo: hey there,..got your hands full I see

Lisa: its..hehe.. **not** what it looks **like** and give me back my blanket

Hugo: AHHH so you weren't masturbating to your brother and mom having sex

Lisa: hehe I guess it is what it looks like +giggle+

Homer: GLUG# GLUG# GLUG##

**++BUURRRRPPP++** MMMMAAARRRGGGE!

Hugo: Lisa what say we finish this awkward moment elsewhere!

Lisa: good idea lets get to my room!

Page: 12

Marge: HMMF :(

Bart: DAMN! You better go mom

Hugo: thanks for hiding me here sis

Lisa: your welcome,..but you dont need to lock the door

Lisa: seriously Hugo..you dont have to lock the door.

Hugo: hehe..ohhhh yes I do

Marge: I'm sorry sweety I have to make breakfast

Bart: no problem MOM.. (I,ll just be in Lisa's room hehe)

Hugo: You know Lisa, Bart and I are identical twins

Lisa: yeeeahh, soooo...

Hugo: sooo, your a smart girl..

Lisa: umm.. Hugo..

Page: 13

Hugo: I can make you feel like Bart made Mom feel dear sister

Lisa: Hugo..no..please we..we can't

Lisa: please Hugo! Don't do this, your suppose to be the **good** one!

Hugo: I am good Lisa.. very good!

Lisa: AHHH!Hugo! Ohmygod! Stop...

Hugo: you dont fool me Lisa..I can feel how wet you are!

Lisa: OOHHH! HUUUGGGOO

Lisa: OOHH SHITT!

Lisa: OHHGOD! OHH! AHHH! UHHH!

Hugo: Oh yea! SIS..your so tight!

Lisa: Its sooooHH **Big** Hugo UHH!..please go gently!

Page: 14

Lisa: OHH! OH YES!

Lisa: UHH! UHH! **MMM!**

Lisa: *AHH* please! OHH! Hugo..slow..OH downnnn

Hugo: **NO!** Lisa! you feel too **good!**

Hugo: I've wanted this for so long!

Lisa: HUHH! Hugo,! I'm Cumming HARDER! HARDER! YESSS!

Lisa: OOOOHHH GOOOOODD! AHHHHHH! HHUGGGOO! YESSSSS!

Hugo: +pant+ *pant* Rurn over Lisa..show me that sexy little ass

Page: 15

Hugo: I promise I'll be very gentle sis

Lisa: *giggle* well you dont have to be too gentle **now**

GLLRRRCHH

Lisa: **MMMMMMM^_^**

Lisa: **yes..thats it slowly...slooowllyyuuhhh!**

Lisa: OhH! I CAN FEEL **EVERY** INCH OF YOU INSIDE ME!

Hugo: **OH! sis..your so gorgeous!**

Hugo: **And wet!..and warm..and soft...**

Lisa: OOHHH GOD! How can something so wrong, feel so GOOOD!

Page: 16

AHH! OH! YES!

Hugo: OH Lisa, I can't go much longer! I feel it comming!

Lisa: NO! Hugo..hold on honey! Let me get on top.

Lisa: Please? OHHH! H **MMMM**! HUGO..I wanna be on top

Hugo: Okay SIS, **common** hop on:)

Lisa: +pant+ Just..just let me catch my breath +pant+

Page: 17

Lisa: UHH! OH GOD! YES! SO DEEP! SO HARD! OHHHH!

Lisa: OH HUGO! I love you so much! OHH!

Hugo: *GRUNT** OHH I LOVE YOU TO LISA!

Lisa: OHH! Your my absolute **FAVORITE** brother!

Bart: (I am so gettin in on this action)

 ****GLLRRCHHH****

Lisa: WHAT THE HELL!

Bart: HEEEEY LIISSAAA;)

Lisa: BART!

Page: 18

Lisa: **NUH! NUH!** ***sob***

Lisa: **NO!** BART! I'm still **virgin** there. **Pleas** e...

Bart: yeah..thats it **sis!**

Lisa: UHH! **BART!**

Bart: It **will** feel better Lisa just **hang** in there.

Lisa: **slow down!** this is too much..the both of you **please!**

Lisa: GOD! why do, **OHH!** you two have to be so **mean!** OAAHH!

Page: 19

Bart: **Damn** this is good! You **gotta** try this out bro

Hugo: **Lisa** , would you mind?

Lisa: Okay **Hugo** , just be nice **okay**

 **UHH!**

Lisa: **UHH!** I think Bart was right I **am** starting to **enjoy** this.. **OHH**

Bart: **Hey!** Don't forget about me **sis**.

Lisa: come here **BIG** brother

Homer: Bye Marge, I'm driving to work **drunk** again

Page: 20

Bart: Oh Yea **Lisa**! **Suck** it down to your **throat**

 ****COUGH****

 ****GAG****

 ***SLURP***

 ***SUCK***

 ****slurp***

 ***SLURP***

 ***SUCK***

 ***SLurp***

Lisa: **OHH! AHH! HUGO!**

Hugo: BART! you were right this is so RAD!

Page: 21

Marge: **AHEM! .** What is going on here!

Hugo and Lisa: MOM!

Bart: hey Mom

Marge: Bart, Lisa, HUGO! I am very disappointed!

Marge: Disappointed I wasn't invited earlier!

Lisa: MOM..I...I'm so sorry

Marge: Oh sweety..its okay, I'm actually happy we can share in this

Page: 22

 **MMMMM:)**

Hugo: **THIS IS LIKE THE GREATEST DAY EVER!**

Bart: **THAT IS SOOOOO COOL!**

 ****GLRCH****

 ****GLRCH****

 **AH!**

 **OH!**

Page: 23

Marge: OH! **MY BEAUTIFUL** CHILDREN! YOU FEEL SO **GOOD** I **LOVE** YOU ALL!

Hugo: I..I..I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I HAVE TO CUM

Page: 24

Marge: UHH! UHH! OHH! OH BART! YES!

Lisa: **no!** Hugo wait! Let me help you..please..

**deep breath**

+MFFF+

**swallow**

*slurpp*

*Shlurp*

*slurp*

Marge: Oh BART! **HARDER!** HUH!HUH! **HARDER!**

Bart: OH! Mom, your ass is so tight

GACK! *GAG*

Marge: BART, I want you in my mouth too baby!

Marge: MMMFFF! **SUCK** *SLURP* *SLURCH* *SPLURT*

Bart and Hugo: SHHHHHIIIIIIIIIII

Page: 25

Bart and Hugo: **IIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!**

Marge: I love snuggleing day!

FIZZLE

SIZZLE

Kang: And as the **hu-man** female fornicated with her brood clutch, our **warriors** decimated their punny planet... **THE END**..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

*clap*

*clap*

*clap*

 **T**

 **H**

 **E**

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

 **?**

 **Author notes:** Allright and now I will try to describe it

1: On the cover picture Bart is lying,completely naked under a purple blanket. Marge is sitting on his bed, holds his morning erection and looking on it couriously. There are few drops of cum on it. She admits how massive her son's cock is.

2: Marge steps into Bart's room and sees Him sleeping in his bed. She notices a large hump on his crotch under the blanket. Marge wonders how big his dick might be, so she woke him up and began to fondle the hump with a perverted smile. In the end she said to him she wants to snuggle all day.

3: She pulls of the blanket and begans to rub it. Bart rushes on her because they don't have much time so Marge takes of her green dress, showing her mature jugs and slit with a little blue triangle of pubic hair, having only her orange beads and heels left on her.

4: Marge is looking forward to it, speaking about fun, as she gave him boob job and started to suck on it. They both enjoy it a lot but Marge is impatient and wants that cock inside her. So she climbs up grasps Bart's dick and pushes it inside.

5: Bart told his mom to be quiet. She replied with long lovely kiss but told him she won't. Marge moaned in pleasure when she rode on his staff. She screamed so loud that Lisa woke up and was wondering what is happening there.

6: Lisa gets out of bed wearing only turquoise blanket. She walked to the door to Bart's room. Meanwhile Marge was on top of Bart fucking wildly and screaming loudly. Lisa turned the handle and the doors creaked. When she saw them she was startled and she couldn't believe her eyes.

7: Lisa can't figure out if she is dreaming or not and she wonders what to do. In the end she decided to watch them. Meanwhile Bart grabbed his mom's boobs and began to thrust up hard. They were groaning like crazy until Marge came. But Marge and Bart weren't the only one who were watched. Hugo was spying on Lisa from the loft.

8: Lisa was thinking how could it feel to be in her mom's skin. Naughty thoughts were flowing through her head as she was stretching her hand to her pussycat. She kneeled to get more comfortable as she kept on watching them. Bart was complaining her pussy is too tight and She replied he's so big.

9: Marge suggest to keep fucking all day and Bart gladly agreed. She pulled her hair down and closed her eyes from all the ejoyment. They both get pretty sweaty but didn't slow down. Lisa was really turned on while watching them as she fingered her way to paradise.

10: Lisa held the wall so she wouldn't fall and keeps teasing her clit when Hugo is right behind her. Bart began to slow down event though Marge pleased him to not. He was on the edge as he reached his climax. Marge begged him to hold it in as she gripped his cock in hand.

11: Hugo tore away lisas blanket seeing her completely naked with the middle finger inside her pussy. She is shocked when she turns around and sees Hugo with her blanket. She tries to talk out of it but there is nothing she could hide from him. Hugo knew everything. When suddenly Homer drinks a bear and calls Marge loudly. Lisa and Hugo moved to Lisa's bedroom.

12: After Bart's failed finish Marge went to make a breakfast. When Hugo and Lisa hid themselves in her room he locked the door. While Lisa was sitting on her bed and was wondering why he locked it so she asked him. Hugo responded that he and Bart are identical twins and he moved very close to her. Bart wasn't sad because he headed right into Lisa's room.

13: Hugo brought Lisa down on the bed and spread her legs positioned himself in front of her. Lisa begged him to stop that they can't do this. But he denied her. Hugo slowly pushed his cock inside his little sister. She moaned in pain loudly. Hugo said she is so tight and she replied he is so big and to go more gently.

14: Lisa kept on moaning while beeing fucked hard. She pleased him to slow down but he replied he won't because she feels too good. But then lisa reached her orgasm and she wanted him to be harder and harder with her. Hugo was running out of breath ash he told her to change position and show him her sexy little ass.

15: Hugo calmed Lisa down that he will be gentle but she told he doesn't have to be too gentle now. She began to enjoy this very much. Hugo grabbed Lisa's ass and began to slam into her pussy hard. Her juices started to flow out and were dripping on the bed. He told her how wet and warm she is and she replied she feels every inch of him inside her.

16: They kept on fucking in doggy style position when sudddenly Hugo said he is cumming. Lisa wanted to be on top right now but he was just keep on spurting inside her hole. When he removed his manhood the jizz leaked out of her and Lisa was shaking on the pillow catching her breath.

17: Hugo was lying on the bed and Lisa on him. As he thrusted upwards he got even deeper inside her vagina. As they were screwing the rest of Hugo's cum was sloshing all around outside. She told him he is her absolute favourite brother when suddenly Bart appeared behind her. He was pushing his tip inside Lisa's butt. She was shocked as she screamed Bart's name in surprice. He just peplied with simple Hey Lisa.

18: Lisa pleased Bart not to do that but as before he just pushed it in. Double penetration was too much for her but Bart was calming her that it is gonna feel better soon. She asked them why they both have to be so mean. No answer was spoken.

19: Bart was enjoying fucking lisa's asshole so much he offered Hugo his place that he has to try it. Hugo politely asked her if he can and when she had no objection he helped himself with his hand and penetrated her ass with his huge member. Lisa began to enjoy that too but Bart was **standing** there without any action and told her not to forget on him. Lisa took his cock in hand with words: come here big brother. Meanwhile Homer left home and drove to work drunk. Marge was standing in the door looking anxiously.

20: Lisa began to suck on Bart's dick carefully but soon he began to thrust deep into her throat. Hugo meanwhile benged her ass saying that it's so rad. They all started to sweat a lot so their mating became quiet sticky.

21: Marge stepped into Lisa's room seeing her three children fucking themselves. When they noticed her they all said mom by surprise. Marge approached the bed and said she is disappointed they didn't invite her earlier. In fury Hugo burried into Lisa's pussy and Bart into Marge's beaver while the girls shared a deep french kiss together.

22: The boys started to love that day having a wide smile from ear to ear. They grabbed Lisa's and Marge's asses and began to push in fast and hard. The girls were now touching with tongues

23(my favourite): They all were part of one orgy statue in which Hugo lied on his back and held Lisa in reverse cowgirl position. Bart had his dick inside his mom's ass and they were right above Hugo and lisa. Marge said she loves all her beautiful childred. Lisa sucked Marge's right breast. Bart probably got all in which made Marge scream in pleasure. Hugo pulled out of lisa and striked into his mom's pussy. Lisa and Marge kept on kissing. Hugo held Lisa but couldn't take the pleasure anymore and came again. The amount of cum was still huge.

24: Lisa told Hugo she will help him and began to suck his dick. Bart was still pounding into his mom's anus as she begged him to go harder. Then she told him she wants him in her mouth too. So both girls sucked the boys wickedly untill they were nearing their climax. Both Bart and Hugo screamed from top of their lungs word shit.

25: They unleashed all they had left on their sister and mother and covered their mouths and cheasts with cum. Marge said she loves snuggleing day and kissed lisa with their spunk-covered faces still beeing horny and wanting more. But Bart and Hugo were completely exhausted. Then there is Kang telling story to Maggie about how their warriors conquered Earth and she claps to it.


	2. Simpcest 2

**Simpcest 2**

 **Author notes:** Because someone suggested to put the second one here as well, I just did it. Here it is.

Page: 1

 **Simpcest 2**

 **"** **Lolisa** **"**

ART BY: FLUFFY

Page: 2

Lisa: **OH!** YEA! **THATS** IT!

Lisa: HARDER,,,LOWER,,UHHH! MMMM:)

Lisa: OH YES,,RIGHT THERE..DON'T STOP..UUUHH.. THATS THE SPOT

Lisa: THAT FEELS WONDERFULL.. OHHH! YOU FEEL SO GOOD!

Marge: LISA, YOUR SO TENSE.. YOU NEED TO RELAX MORE OFTEN

Lisa: I KNOW UHHHHH

Marge: YOUR TOO YOUNG TO BE SO HIGH STRUNG HONEY

Lisa: TEE HEE THAT TICKLES MOM

DING DONG

Lisa: DOH! WHO COULD THAT BE!

Marge: I'LL GO CHECK WHO IT IS... TILL THEN WHY DONT YOU DRY OFF AND WE CAN FINISH YOUR MASSAGE LATER HONEY..

Page: 3

*DING-DONG*

*DING-DONG*

*DING-DONG*

*DING-DONG*

Marge: OKAY! OKAY! I'M COMMING! KEEP YOUR PANTS ON!

Marge: JESSICA LOVEJOY

Jessica: HEY, HI MRS. SIMP...

Marge: WELL, WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE SWEETY?

Jessica: UH.. UMMM... I UHH.. YEAH..

Marge: PLEASE COME IN COME IN HONEY, YOU LOOK LIKE YOU SEEN A GHOST!

Page: 4

Jessica: HA! I'M SORRY YOU JUST CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD! CAN I JUST SAY YOU LOOK FANTASTIC MRS. S

Marge: AWW.. HOW SWEET :),... THANK YOU, I'VE BEEN DOING PILATES

Jessica: WELL IT SHOWS MRS. S..WOW.. ANYWHO, IS BART OR LISA HOME?

Marge: BART LEFT BUT..

Marge: LISA IS UPSTAIRS WAITING FOR ME TO FINISH HER MASSAGE..JUST FOLLOW ME

Jessica: THANKS MRS. S

Jessica: I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU ;)

Lisa: (OH AH YES.. OH MOM SO GOOD)

Marge: OHHH LIIIISSSAA!

Page: 5

Jessica: HI LISA..

Marge: LOOK WHO I RAN INTO DOWNSTAIRS

Lisa: JESSICA ;/ HEHE-HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Jessica: OH NOTHING I JUST CAME TO INVITE YOU TO A PARTY

Lisa: ME?.. PARTY?

Marge: WOOO, A PARTY LISA..DOESN'T THAT SOUND FUN? IT'S JUST WHAT YOU NEED

Lisa: ID LOVE TO..WHERE'S IT AT?

Lisa: UHHH? IT'S...AT...UM...

Jessica: WHOOPSIE..ONE SEC..GOTTA TAKE THIS PHONE CALL

Jessica: (HOLY CHRIST I'M WET!)

Jessica: HEHE, FALSE ALARM JUST MY MOM TEXTING ME

Jessica: (THANK YOU O'LORD FOR GIVING US THE HIGH REZ VIDEO PHONE AND LETTING ME RECORD THIS)

Page: 6

Jessica: OH MY...HOW OFTEN DO YOU TWO DO THIS?

Lisa: MMMM..NOT OFTEN ENOUGH

Lisa: UHHHH

Marge: HEHEHE...LISA IS RIGHT..I WISH I COULD RUB HER DOWN AND KISS HER BODY ALL DAY AND EVERY DAY :)

Lisa: HMMMMMM ^_^ OH MOM THAT FEELS SO GOOD

Marge: SO...WHERES THIS PARTY AT JESSICA?

Jessica: ITS AT "LOLLERSKATES"

Jessica: AND LISA IS GOING TO BE MY DATE. WHATAYA SAY LISA?

Lisa: SURE, WHATEVER..UHH! OHHHHHH..

Lisa: OOOOOO:) MMMMM:)

Jessica: (I CAN'T BELEIVE HOW HORNY THESE TWO ARE MAKING ME Lisa: ANYTHING ELSE?)

Page: 7

Marge: WOOOOO, LOLLERSKATES HUH? WHY DON'T YOU TAKE MAGGIE ALONG? TURN OVER SWEETY

Lisa: OKAY, IF JESSICA DOESN'T MIND

Jessica: SURE

Jessica: BUT ONLY IF YOU LET ME HELP YOUR MOM MASSAGE YOU

Marge: DEAL! BUT YOU HAVE TO GET NAKED FIRST...YOU DONT WANT TO RUIN THAT DRESS:)

Jessica: SURE THING MRS. S. WOULD YOU MIND TAKING IT OFF FOR ME.

Jessica: MMMMM:) DO IT SLOWLY OKAY

Lisa: HEY!?

Jessica: THANKS GORGEOUS

Lisa: (FEH..LOOK AT HER...THAT LITTLE SUCK UP)

Jessica: BUT YOU FORGOT MY PANTIES

Marge: OH MY, HOW RUDE OF ME.. *GIGGLE*

Page: 8

Jessica: SLOWLY NOW TEE HEE

Jessica: LISA, YOUR SO LUCKY TO HAVE HER FOR A MOM

Marge: HOW SWEET OF YOU TO SAY..THANK YOU :)

Lisa: (MOM KINDA LOOKS LIKE SHE'S ENJOYING THAT A LITTLE TOO MUCH)

Marge: WAS THAT SLOW ENOUGH HONEY?

Jessica: *GIGGLE* JUST PERFECT CUTIE

Marge: MMMMM:) YOUR SO WELCOME

*KISS*

Page: 9

Marge and Jessica: MMMM:)

Lisa: (OOOKAY..MOM REALLY IS ENJOYING THAT)

Marge and Jessica: AH!

Lisa: WHY DOESNT SHE EVER KISS ME LIKE THAT?

Jessica: OH MARGE

Jessica: YOU FEEL SO GOOD BUT..AREN'T WE HERE FOR LISA

Marge: MMMMM...

Jessica: OMIGOD! YES! RIGHT THERE!

Lisa: (HA! WOW..GO MOM)

Lisa: (HEHE..THEY DO LOOK REALLY CUTE TOGETHER)

Page: 10

*MMMMM*

*KISS*

* SLURP*

Jessica: (WELL LOOK AT HER GO)

Jessica: MWAH** GOD YOUR A GOOD KISSER MRS. S

Jessica: WE SHOULD KISS LISA LIKE THAT..I BET SHE WOULD REALLY ENJOY IT

Lisa: ?

Jessica: IT'S THE LEAST WE CAN DO FOR IGNORING YOU SWEETY

Lisa: UHHH..OKAY..HEHE

Jessica: LISA! WHAT IS THIS ALL OVER YOUR FINGERS?!

Marge: MMMM ^_^

Jessica: YOU BETTER LET ME CLEAN IT OFF

Lisa: NO JESSICA..WAIT...

Jessica: (HOLY SHIT HER LITTLE JUICES TASTE SO INTOXICATING...I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW SWEET IT TASTES TOO..GOD! I WANNA LICK HER PUSSY SO BAD!)

Page: 11

Jessica: HEY LISA, YOU DONT MIND IF I WATCH YOU TWO KISS DO YOU?

Lisa: HUH?..MMMMMM ^_^ HOKAY...

Jessica: HEY MRS. S, YOU SHOULD GET BETWEEN LISA'S LEGS IF YOUR GONNA KISS HER.

Marge: GOOD IDEA JESSICA, LISA, CAN YOU SPREAD YOUR LITTLE LEGS FOR ME HONEY?

Jessica: COME ON LISA, LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER.

Marge: ARE YOU READY SWEETHEART?

Lisa: YES PLEASE

Page: 12

*SLURP*

*SMACK*

*SMOOCH*

Lisa: MMMMM..YEAH

Jessica: THAT IS A THING OF BEAUTY, I HAVE TO TASTE IT

Lisa: MMMMM, MOM...MMM

Jessica: (DONT DO IT JESS, STOP, CONTROL YOURSELF! DONT LICK WET DRIPPING PUSSY!)

Jessica: (OMIGOD! IM DOING IT)

Marge: MMMMFFF?

Jessica: (SHIT SHE IS SO FUCKING WET AND TIGHT)

Jessica: (I CAN BARLEY GET MY TOUNGUE IN)

*MWAH*

Marge: NUH..NO JESSICA! JES..UH! NOOOHHH

 **THE END**

 **Author notes:** allright now the description part.

1: On the title there is Lisa, Jessica and maggie lying on pink sheet. Despite the fact maggie was not in the comic or maybe it is not completed like eighth symphony of Bethoven she is lying on the sheet with legs spreaded, wearing turquoise panties, turquoise bow on her head and black boots. Above maggie there is Jessica showing her ass, wearing pink socks, panties,bow and sucking on red dummy. And then there is Lisa. She sits on Jessica's back and wears red shoes with her red dress and some kind of neckless and glasses. They all look smily and horny.

2: Lisa is sitting in the bath and her Mom is massaging her back gently. She moans in pleasure as every single muscle relax. Marge kisses her neck that tickles Lisa but suddenly a bell rang. Marge pat on a towel and told Lisa they will continue later.

3: Marge walked down the stairs, opens the door and sees Jessica Lovejoy in it. She looked so surprised when she saw Marge half naked that a small stream of blood leaked out of her nose. So Marge tells her to come in. Meanwhile Lisa got out of the tub and dried herself.

4: Jessica was cought off guard but complimented her body. They exchanged few words and Marge invited her upstairs. She only had a tiny purple towel that didnt cover almost anything but Jessica just followed her and thank her. Meanwhile Lisa lied on her bed and she was thinking about erotic fantasies of her beeing licked from head to toe by Marge.

5: Marge and Jessica were standing in front of Lisa's bed. Lisa all naked was very surprised seeing Jessica in her room. She invited Lisa to a party and Marge poured a massage cream on her hands. Meanwhile Jessica used Lisa's phone as a vibrator while she watched them having fun. Jessica then pulled it out and licked her own pussy juice from it.

6: Jessica asks Lisa how often they do this and she answers: not often enaught :) Marge slowly and gently massage Lisa's body. She kisses her ear then her back and goes even lower. Seeing them like that was making Jessica very horny.

7: Marge told Lisa to turn over and invited Jessica closer. She undid her dress and revealed her nice tits. Jessica just mentioned she still has her panties. Marge giggled and began to pull them down as well.

8: She was pulling them down very, very slowly with a demanding expression on her face while she looked into Jessica's eyes. Lisa was a bit sceptical about all of this, that she is not the only one who is getting pleasure. Then Jessica kissed Marge lightly.

9: Marge replied with an intense kiss on her lips and also used her tongue a lot. Lisa is jealous on Jessica while they kiss and touch each other everywhere.

10: Their scene was turning Lisa on quiet a bit so she started to masturbate. When Jessica saw that she broke the kiss with marge commended her for good kissing and said they should have more interest in Lisa. She agreed, so her mom started to lick her little boobs and jessica licked her juices off her hand which were really tasty for her.

11: Lisa lied on her back and Marge asked her to spread her legs. Lisa did so and her mom lied on top, rubbing her front over lisa's while kissing every part of her body.

12: Marge and Lisa were kissing like crazy and Jessica just could not resist anymore and had to lick Marge's pussy. Marge was a bit shocked but kept on kissing her daughter. Marge's slit was so tight and wet, Jessica could barely get her tongue inside. Soon a white liquid started to flow out and Marge moaned in joy.

Author notes: Allright I didn't want to make this but here it is. Was it worth it? maybe. If I compare the first one and the second one, the first Simpcest is just hot as hell but the second one is meh. Just mine preferences. The problem of the second on is that it misses the dick. But at least it's complete here.


End file.
